


Swept off her feet

by jimicus



Category: Holiday - Fandom, Sansa - Fandom, Stannis - Fandom, Stansa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy...you look wonderful in your uniform." 

"Shireen I was discharged, I'm not a Captain anymore, the only reason I can wear it is because I am in the reserves." Well, I like you wearing it. Come now escort your daughter. 

They were presented in style by a castellan..."Captain Stannis Baratheon and his daughter Shireen." She was hippity hopping in so much fun. "Daddy, can I go over and see Devan?" Make sure you keep your hands to yourselves. "I love you Daddy!" As she ran away, he thought to himself..."not as much as I love you."

Stannis found himself in the middle of politicians, lobbyists and gods know what all. Hinkle, Tract, Broussard were the main competitors for the contract his company hoped to secure. "Senator Watts, the three here say they can do more with less...I say we do with what we can with what we have. I saw ships built by these people destroyed by the Dragon I missile. "

"Make no mistake, Dragon II and III are on their way. The ship produced by my company took the full hit of the Dragon missile and survived. Your daughter was my fire control officer aboard the 'Storms End' senator. She conducted herself with valor...but no one can be expected to put out a fire when the hull is breaking apart. We have always made it a point to put three times hull integrity in every vessel Baratheon Dynamics presents to the Kings council. Frigate, destroyer or submarine.  
Ours is the Fury ...gentlemen."

Stannis left in a huff...hating his new civilian role. He was glad Shireen made him wear his uniform...it made sense to him. His new life would consist of reports and all sorts of BS.

He leaned against a wall trying to regain himself...then he saw her. A lithe, tall redhead crying...


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't able to see her face. He wasn't able to judge what had happened, But that sort of thing never really concerned him. The woman was in distress and he had to do something for her. He got up and walked towards her on the loveseat. "Hello...might i take the other side of your seat madame?" I don't...sob...care. "Thats a lie" The woman halted...what? "You obviously care about something or you wouldn't be sobbing into a couch" What business is it of yours?

"None really but I was taught to help those that might need it. You strike me as one that is in need." What do I need? Another silver tongue to try and use me and then call me a whore if I don't give in?

Little Shireen had been watching...she ran to the Lady ..."no, no, no, Daddy just wants to help." She climbed the couch and hugged the young woman, Shireen was about to fall off and before her father could catch her...the redhead caught her.

"Who might you be?" Shireen. "And this is...?" Father!


	3. Chapter 3

The band leader said they would be having a set of Glenn Miller pieces. The first was to be 'Moonlight Serenade'.

Her father asked Shireen, 'If its alright with you and her, I would like to ask this lovely young woman to dance.' The girl lit up...oh yes! Please accept ma'am! The girl hopped down and left the two on the loveseat. 

"Might a sailor ask for your hand to dance?" The band started 'Moonlight Serenade' "My father told me to be wary of sailors" as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. "I'm not that kind of sailor..." 

They held hands and he put his other into the small of her back to lead her. 'Why are you being so nice to me?' You are a woman and all courtesy should be shown but I won't lie. I like redheads in silk gowns. 'I won't be seduced...' I wasn't trying to, to be honest you are the most interesting company here. The rest just want to get in on the action or undermine my efforts in ship building. In fact I hate this sort of affair. 'So why come at all?' Its a simple answer... The Lady looked and saw his daughter try and slow dance with a boy... 'hehehe, I suppose it is.'

'If I may ask, where is her mother?' Selyse died in a house fire. When I was at sea. 'I am so sorry.' I grieve for Shireens benefit, the house belonged to her lover. A woman named Melisandre. Ours was not a happy marriage. 

'I apologize for bringing it up' You needn't bother...I hope she is happy where she is in the afterlife. 

Why were you crying before I came up to you? And don't say its because someone called you names. Anyone with eyes can tell you are stronger and beyond that. 'Well...its not just that...its' She began to cry again. I won't have you crying people will think i forced you out here and am mistreating you. She sort of half laughed and wept at the comment.  
'Do you see the blonde boy and the lech next to him?' Joffrey and the Littlefinger...'You know them?' Unfortunately yes. What happened? 'Joffrey hit me when I wouldn't do what he wanted which was sex. Littlefinger leers at me and touches me when I am not expecting it.' Hmmm....

As the song ended and he led his partner off the dance floor, Joffrey decided to come for a visit. 

"Don't sully your uniform Uncle, this whore hasn't found a dick she doesn't like..." Stannis grabbed the boy, he was around 22, by the throat...choking the life out of him, "My brother is negotiating terms of divorce since he found out you are a bastard by her own brother, you incest bred abomination. Harm a hair on another woman and I will find you cretin!" Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, decided to intervene..."Captain Baratheon....these are wicked accusations..." Stannis simply hit him...knelt on him and hit his face a few more times for good measure. 

Shireen! My Lady! We are getting out of this mummers farce! Get your things...we are leaving! 

Shireen was bonkers she was so upset she grabbed everything, the Lady was only slightly less so but she grabbed the child...Stannis said "Get into the car" The Lady said, I have a coat...."I'll buy you a new one! Get in the Gods damned car!" 

Driving...it was eerily quiet...Shireen was in the lap of the Lady. 'Daddy?' What? Are we having a sleepover with the Lady? Stannis realized how brutal he had been. And calmed a bit. My Lady, I don't even know your name. I am Stannis Baratheon, you are holding my daughter Shireen. I apologize for my outburst at the party, you are in no danger. Shireen said..."Daddy must like you a lot he hardly ever says he's sorry." 

I will take you home Lady? Sansa...my name is Sansa... Lady Sansa. 'I would rather spend the night with you and Shireen in a sleepover. I'd feel safer.'


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled the vehicle to a stop. Got out and went to the passenger side...opening the door. "Ms. Sansa"...she took his hand and allowed herself to be drawn from the car. Shireen toppled out with her. And began her talking. She was a chatterbox. 

I'll take the car sir. Said the doorman. "Thank you Bill...how is your wife?" Any day now sir... "I am glad to hear it, when the time comes let me know...you won't be charged anything at the hospital for the birth." Thank you sir. Proudwing! "Proudwing!"

Sansa and Shireen started to the door. Stannis brought up the rear picking up the stuffed animals she dropped. 

Sansa asked, "Shireen what is the code to get in the door?"...Shireen started kicking the door..."Let me in!" A woman let open the door and as soon as Sansa, Shireen and Stannis were inside, spanked Shireen. "You know the code...I have never heard such a ruckus." Hello Marya, said Stannis..."Teach Shireen to mind her manners or I will give her a good hiding!" Shireen..."I'm sorry Lady Seaworth" Do better next time child. The boys are up, would you like to play? Oh yes...we are having a sleepover. Eyeing Stannis and Sansa...Lady Seaworth said..."I see." 

Two boys and Shireen clamored up the stairs...another little girl came from out of nowhere. With a blankey and tears in her eyes. She sidled next to Sansa...I can care for her Mr. Baratheon said Marya. 

She was a Sand...a Dornish girl whose parents didn't give a damn about her. Seeing Sansa play with the babe he told Marya, "Tomorrow, she will need it. Tonight we are going have some fun. Heading to the elevator...he heard Marya say..."Have some fun too Stannis."


	5. Chapter 5

Little Tyene Sand grasped Sansa as she would her mother...if she were ever around. The elevator opened and Tyene ran to the door of his apartment. She was to little to open it herself, Stannis let her inside. The Children were making a 'Fort' out of pillows from the couch. "Let Tyene play...don't make her cry or there will be hell to pay"

They kept building the 'fort' and Tyene became the lookout. For what? Stannis couldn't fathom. He was sure there was some childish enemy in their minds.

Please excuse me Ms. Sansa...I am neglecting you. I can call Marya to look after the children, and I can take you home. "No, I am fine right where I am." Well, Good. If you would excuse me, I will get you some things so you can be more comfortable. 

Sansa looked at the children as they peeked at her...in a light mood Sansa said "What is a Dragon to do? With a fort in her lands?" Tyene said to her playmates, Watch out, the Dragon mother is coming for us! The children scuttled hither and whither...eventually the boys held pillows against Sansa...in defense of their fort and the girls. 'Do your worst Dragon mother'...

"Hahaha"...laughed Sansa. "I love our game children but I have a secret!" The boys and girls eyes went wide.   
"I'm not a dragon mother, I'm a Wolf mother. Wolf mothers cuddle their pups..."

Sansa said...Let me change first, and then I'll tell you all a story! All of the children came out to listen and suggest things...the boys said make battles and the girls asked for a love story. 

Stannis came back with a towel and washcloth and fresh bar of soap. "My wifes things are in storage, you will have to cope with my clothes for bed." He put out an entire basket full of night wear, mens night wear. "It is all clean, take what you wish...I folded them myself, the launderers never do it right." I am in your debt Captain..."just Stannis" Well then, thank you Stannis. She left for the bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed. Stannis looked at the pillow fort, no no no...here is how to lay it out...


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa found that the bathroom was incredibly clean. She found a hanger on the door that was suitable for putting up her dress. And a basket that she could put her underwear in. She felt that Stannis made an effort, an extraordinary effort to make her feel comfortable. And she was...

She was free of Joff and Petyr...this man struck her as gruff but kind. The only thing he forgot was a razor blade...She shaved her legs with his razor that she stole. He didn't come across as one who would mind hairy legs, or other parts but she wanted to make a good impression if things came to that. She was hoping more and more that it would. 

After her bath she put on a pair of Stannis's boxers, pajama botoms and his old football shirt. Number 70. Coming out...

"Miss Sansa...you are lovely...prettier without the makeup than with. Would you please mind the children as I shower? It will only be a few minutes." 

Please take as long as you like.

Shireen climbed onto her..."Daddy likes you" I like him back...You are wearing Daddy's favorite shirt. He won't like you taking it...but he'd never say anything. 

Your father is that possessive? Only about a few things...me, my friends, a few household things and never ever touch Storm Caster...he has never struck me, outside of a bit of spanks, but the closest he came was when I fiddled with his sword. 

It means that much to him? It is ancient, it is Valerian steel and spells are woven into it. He said that we are its custodians to care for. When he is dead it will be mine to care for. 

Shhh...Daddy is coming out~

You took my shirt..."You told me to take what I liked and I liked this shirt....pressing her luck...and I'm going to keep it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheepishly little Tyene came and asked if she could have something to eat. "Of course...you may have anything I have." Was the response from Stannis. 'Maybe just a cheese sandwich.'

"I can do better than that! He called a restaurant and had every manner of food prepared, breakfast, lunch and dinner food. Until they arrive lets have some crackers with butter"...The little girl said. "Oh yes please!!"

Tyene ate the crackers happily but waited for the restaurant in anticipation. She heard the bell, ran and let him in and started eating the pancakes. Stannis settled the bill and watched the little girl. It was as if she never had food in her life. 

Stannis asked, "Tyene, when did you last see your parents?" Her mouth full...unification day. 

"Good Gods..."

Stannis she has been alone for 7 months said Sansa. 

"Tyene? Would you like a sister? and stay here?" The little girl bolted off...Shireen! Shireen! we are sisters! We can play dolls, be friends, talk about boys and all sorts of good things.....

Sansa asked, Did no one know the straights she was in?... He replied, "I had no idea until tonight. The little one is abandoned. I'll call my lawyer tomorrow. I'll need Marya and Davos to look after her" 

I find the love of my life and a new daughter on the same night....

You are a miracle Sansa....I made my bed ready for you...

Where will you sleep? 

I made due with less in the jungle...I'll get by. 

I owe a story to the children...

Make it quick...I fear they are fading fast.

Sansa got into bed and began her story...she ended up falling asleep with four tuckered out children in the covers with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Stannis sat at the bench of his piano. He thought about being a covert operative in Laos until his knees went bad, then his career as a Naval Surface Warfare Officer, then a Captain of a vessel. 

The Proudwing was his first command she was a Mine Sweeper...things were going well until the ship was blown up by an enemy torpedo. He gave a home to all aboard her. He found his most trusted friend in Davos. How could he overlook a little girl who would have starved if not for her neighbors, who had no idea of the dire straights she was in. 

He began playing the 'Moonlight Sonata'

Sansa came out....

"I didn't mean to disturb you..."

Please keep playing...the babies are asleep.

You are a quite the talent Stannis...

I played this when Shireen couldn't sleep...I play it now for myself or female guests, there are few of those. 

I am female and a guest...

Be enchanted then...

Stannis. You mentioned the love of your life. 'I did.' Did you mean me? I got the impression you meant me. 'Rightly so.' But we barely know each other. 'So?'

'Sansa I'm not asking you to marry me. One day hopefully...I have given you my favorite shirt, my bed and my daughter. This is the way I am, I love with my whole heart, no half measures. We can have dates and carry on like that...but make no mistake...I intend to ask you to marry me. 

I understand if I am to forward, but at this point in my life I don't give a damn. 

Yes!

"What?"

Yes...I'll marry you. 

"Wait now...don't jump in just because..."

I can be as forward as you..."its not a contest"

You beat up the two men that scared me the most, your daughter adores you, you want to adopt Tyene, you are rich and you played the piano for me. 

"Rich?" I'm not after your money, but I want a man that can provide. 

And what do you young ladies have to say? Shireen and Tyene were groggy from sleep, grabbed Sansa with all their strength.

A moment...Stannis returnedand knelt to Sansa..."Be my wife"...Shireen said its Grandmothers ring! The two girls held hands as Stannis and Sansa kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Shireen and Tyene were eating leftovers from the night before. 

Shireen asked, "Tyene...do you think Daddy loves Sansa?" I don't know, but he is getting his lawyer to make him my new Daddy. Mr. and Mrs. Seaworth are going to take care of me until things get settled." Shireen? "Yes?" I want so much to be your sister. I want you as my sister as well. 

"Lady Sansa has been with us for four days. You'll be going to Mrs Seaworths soon..." I love you Shireen! Can I come and say hello?

You are always welcome here Tyene. Said Stannis. If all goes well this will be your new home. "I love Shireen and you Daddy Stannis, the girl motioned for him..."

Uhmm...can i call Ms. Sansa Mama?

I don't see that as a problem. Once everything is worked out, even before. Have you had enough to eat, are you warm? 

She had enough to eat and she was in an old sweater and boots from the man. She looked a bit ridiculous. But she was warm and her belly was full. Marya came and got her. 

He gave Marya a thousand dollar check..."For anything the girl needs." That isn't necessary Stannis we will take care of her. "Take it anyway...for you Davos and the boys." 'You are a generous man.' You and Davos are more so. 

How goes things with that pretty redhead?

You will be a maid of honor and Davos a best man sooner than you think. 

Marya and Tyene both hipitty hopped down the stairs. "Mrs. Davos?" Yes child..."Please help Daddy Stannis marry Lady Sansa. I want him as my father and her as my mother." 

We'll do our best Tyene. "But I want you and Mr. Davos as my grandparents." Are we that old? 

"What does age have to do with it?"

You are so sweet!


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later Stannis, Davos and Marya went to his lawyers. Davos and Marya had been caring for Tyene. 

The lawyer said..."this sort of thing is not uncommon. Children are frequently abandoned by parents from Dorne."  
I have no intention of abandoning this little girl! "I don't think you will. And since you gave her into the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Seaworth goes well with the court."

"I won't mince words, it will be a lengthy and costly process. But seeing you with her and the Seaworths...the process will probably be expedited." 

"And this little one crouched under the desk says oodles for you." I want Tyene! I told you to stay in the waiting room Shireen!

I'm sorry father, but Ms. Sansa left for Winterfell...now I have no friends. And I Lost a shoe.

"I know why Sansa went back to Winterfell, she'll be back soon." Is Sansa going to be my mother and is Tyene my sister?

"No one knows for sure Shireen...but from my discussions with Sansa and my lawyer here...i think that is what will happen." 

"She kissed Marya, Davos and Stannis." I love you Daddy, and Marya and Davos!


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa came back with her parents...Stannis had never gotten on particularly well with Eddard. He had known Catelyn a bit as a younger man, neither found reason to be hateful towards each other. 

But that was then and now he had proposed to their daughter. 

Sansa was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen aside from Shireen. 

Now he had to convince her two parents to go along with the scheme. Scheme was the wrong word...proposal was more correct. But the fact of the matter was that Stannis and Eddard bordered on hating each other. Cat...was more reasonable but she would follow Neds lead. 

The Mannis truly loved Sansa and would never harm her. Sansa was of age and could do as she pleased but it was apparent she wanted her future spouse and parents to get along. 

"Stannis" Mr. Stark....Lady Stark...

The Starks were on the sofa and Stannis on the chair. Thank you both for coming, I realize our engagement is very sudden, but I want you to know how much I love your daughter. 

"I want her to be my Mama!"

Catelyn said...where did that come from? 

Shireen come out from wherever you are. 

The girl scooted herself out from underneath the couch. 

I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Stark. My daughter has a talent of hiding...to listen and intrude. 

The girl looked at the woman....'hold me'. 

Come child..."Daddy loves Ms. Sansa...."

Fluttering about Sansa came in...."Shireen..there you are!"

Keep you hands to yourself Sansa...I have her. I am putting her to bed! Said Cat Stark

The females left, leaving Ned and Stannis...

Eddard...it was very quick...our engagement. 

Sansa is enamored with you Stannis, I have spoken with her and while I don't think you intend her harm, if you do i will murder you. 

I expect no less, but i will kill myself if I did anything to her. 

You are a man of extremes Stannis. 

Do I have your consent Ned? I suppose so. 

I have prepared a list of my assets and medical history. 

Oh, for the gods sake, you are old fashioned. 

I simply wanted to do things right...

Chuckling...I trust all is well...you have my consent.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddard said, "Stannis, there are a few questions I would ask. That the both of us might find uncomfortable." 

Stannis said, I imagined there would be. 

Eddard continued..."this business with the Red Woman many thought mystical...how did?..."

Stannis answered, "I was enamored with her and brought her to meet Selyse, and it was less an affair, more like one night I'd like to forget. But I got orders and went to sea. Apparently my wife was more than enamored and they set up house leaving Shireen with the Seaworths. I abhore lies, my marriage with Selyse was strained to say the least. But it was my own fault, at that time I was never particularly caring. If a had been maybe things would have been easier. Since then, I have attempted to be more caring." 

Hmm...I suppose no one is above transgressions. In fact, Sansa in her presentation of you to me and her mother insisted it was your forward, if abrupt kindness was only solidified when your daughter came and hugged her. 

Stannis made what could be thought of as a smile, "Yes. She has that affect on people." 

"What more can I say on my past Ed? I learned my lessons on what comes from infidelity. I love my daughter and the Lady Sansa. As I said, I'll never make that mistake again of stepping out. I don't think I ever could..." For the first time, Eddard Stark saw a genuine smile come on the face of Stannis Baratheon. 

Eddard said, "Sansa was impressed and gratified when you fought Joffrey and Littlefinger." Stannis..."It wasn't a fight, I massacred them as they deserved." 

Captain Lord Baratheon? Yes, Colonel Lord Stark? "What is the business with the Sand Girl?" "Ahh, her parents got an apartment in my building(a scheme of Roberts) and left her there for months, abandoned. She made due with her neighbors bringing her in for meals. I pay utilities and what not here, so no one paid her much mind, she was a good girl, and got along with everyone. It is to my shame, among many, that I never knew of the situation. So I intend to foster her."

Ned said..."You are a very complicated man Stannis." Of that Eddard, never have truer words been spoken. But again I want you and Catelyn to know...I truly love your daughter. I will never shame her, or her name. 

We have never gotten along very well Stannis, but after tonight...that may change.


	13. Chapter 13

Daddy!

Ned!

Stannis!

Both men startled as the women and girl bolted in....

"This is to be the tree for the holiday for the main room" "I found such a lovely arrangement for the guest tables" "It is to be a Christmas wedding" "I want to be a unicorn with Tyene" "We found a caterer" "Shireen and Tyene insist you both wear your military baubles" "We even found a venue!" "No we did not daughter!" 

The men looking at each other....thinking..."So it begins!"


	14. Chapter 14

Stan? Might I ask you to help?

I have a daughter, but she pops up where she shouldn't be. 

Just let them do their business...all will be fine. 

But the women and girls put up garland, and Tree silk...

Let them have their way

We clean it up...thats just the way things go.

I appreciate your input...it just seems so haphazard. 

Welcome to the life of a man with children and a wife Stannis. 

Shireen was always so docile. 

Give her a year or two...see how docile she is then. 

I always thought Sansa would be my, guiding light. 

But she found you and your daughters. 

Ned...i will love Sansa my whole life. As well as Tyene and Shireen. But when she is able I want sons. "Well she is able now, not that you need to try to hard...but please wait." I understand ....


	15. Chapter 15

The next week, Tyene was hopping between Daddy Stannis and Uncle Ned. 

She didn't care where she was going. 

She was on one side of the room another very unattractive man was on the other. Which was odd, she tended to love everyone but she hated that man for whatever reason. But she had Daddy Stannis and Uncle Ned...they would keep her safe. 

A woman with many braids in her hair and a dark cloak came out...

"All Rise"

Her Daddy and Uncle got up...so did she with her blankey. 

The woman allowed them all to sit...and then they talked. Talk talk talk.....for what seemed like ages. 

Tyene was trying to put the figures in her blanket so they would look look they were in a cloud. That is until...Uncle Ned said "We are the last on the docket until Christmas and the judge asked you a question."

She grabbed him and took her blankey...

The judge spoke...how have you liked spending time with Captain Stannis? Her little eyes lit up, "Oh he is wonderful. He lets me eat whenever I am hungry. I can play with my new sister Shireen and he tells us goodnight stories. He even washed Mr. Blankey" The judge looked to Stannis puzzled, replying Stannis said, "I washed her blanket she has an attachment to it, as children do" 

The judge got out of her chair and walked in front of the little girl. "Tyene were in all the kingdoms would you like to be...?" A bit scared...Tyene said truthfully..."I want to go home to Daddy and Sansa and Shireen" A joyous smile came on the judge..."then go home to them." The judge proclaimed custody to be with Stannis.   
The girl then did something unexpected...grabbing at Judge Daenarys's robes..."come down, you are so pretty!"...and kissed her! Please ma'am come to Christmas with us. "That would be less than appropriate, besides what would your new father say?" Stannis said...you would be welcome ma'am. But Tyene she probably has plans of her own. 

I don't in fact, said the Judge, holidays are lonely for me. "If you would like you can spend the holiday with us." Agreed! 

"I will leave my card, but I doubt a person such as yourself would find difficulty in learning where I am."

Leaving...Tyene found a very nice plot of grass...."You have a talent for attracting young beauties to your home Stannis"...said a chuckling Ned. Well Eddard I have one Redhead, whom I intend to be the next Mrs. Baratheon, went to court to secure a Dornish girl and somehow got a young white haired woman Judge along with it. I suppose I am talented. 

Stannis...you wouldn't mind might I call for my son to join us? Cat won't like it, in fact she will hate it...he was the product of a dalliance, I think he might like that Judge. She is a few years older than him. 

Bring him...said Stannis...who am i to worry over years?

Tyene...we are leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Daa..ddyyy!

Staniss was helping to put decorations on his home. Marya was supposed to be watching..."How could two young girls be so much trouble?" In the back of his head...he thought "I let them live here rent free, and seldom do I ask a favor, the one time I do..." Daa...ddyyyy! Shireen? Where is Tyene? Where is Mrs. Seaworth?

Tyene is playing with the See and Spell...Mrs. Seaworth bumped her head...

A gash cut along her head...bleeding. "Call the ambulance Shireen" I'm sorry Daddy...I didn't know... Call girl! 

They were called and when they arrived Marya had little damage. She was knocked out from falling and hitting her head on the side of the counter. She was woken and a bandage, little more than a band aid placed on her scalp. 

Tyene made an appearance and hugged Lady Seaworth.

Shireen, I am proud of you...it looked worse than it was. Always call for a person able to help...

911   
or  
McGruff  
Chicago Illinois   
60652

Count on 911 in emergencies

Yes father, but McGruff has a coat and is a detective..."I am sure the cartoon Dog is very reliable, Still rely on 911 authorities"


	17. Chapter 17

Stannis? What happened to Marya? asked Sansa as she entered his home. She already had a key and codes. 

"It was nothing love. Just a bump on the noggin." Is she well? "She is fine. She mentioned to me that she needed your sizes. And the girls as well..." Sansa in an authoritative turn as he had ever heard, said 'Shireen, Tyene, get down here. You are to meet my sister and brothers...and get fitted for dresses. I will hear no complaints out of you or you'll feel the teeth of the wolf. Go on then!'

It was at that point Stannis realized the gravity of the situation. He had proposed, and was accepted by his now betrothed. He had a new daughter in Tyene and was now going to be Son in Law of Eddard Stark. 

"Oi! Stannis...looks like you need a drink other than salt water." It was Davos his most trusted friend. 'Aye...I need that smuggler' 'Whats a few cartons of cigarettes and a few pints of whiskey between friends?' 

Davos, who didn't like to interfere in Stannis's affairs finally came to. Dragged him to an establishment that was wholesome enough for Stannis but dirty enough for his guests. Davos said, "This Stannis is called a bachelor party...we drink and sing and cry over lost loves. But no hanky panky, not that you would you piece of drift wood."

Davos, Bill, all the men of the Proudwing...all the officers and men that could make it off the vessels he commanded made it. Eddard even had one to many. 

After dirty jokes, dirty memories and getting right and totally drunk...the one man no one thought of said to the gathered crowd of men. 

"I raise my glass to Captain Lord Stannis Baratheon, he fought on land and sea...and has proven an able commander in both. I am honored to call him my Son in Law!"

This came from Eddard Stark himself...

He invites you all to the wedding to my daughter Sansa...

Hip Hip Huzzah!   
Hip Hip Huzzah!  
Hip Hip Huzzah!


	18. Chapter 18

Stannis had 7 or 8 alcoholic drinks that night. Which left him in horrible shape. Meaning a bad hangover, but not out of his wits. he kicked the more slovenly men out to sober up and the more salubrious could attend him. Davos his best friend..."tell me that wasn't fun, Stannis!" I prefer my children and wife to be..."Aye...we knew that and that is why we all chipped in and got you..." What?

Come boys, lets show our skipper his newest command! At the docks was http://www.yachtworld.com/boats/2006/Tayana-58-2939125/Hong-Kong#.WjUKWHlG1UQ  
A second hand but very expensive sailing vessel. 

I assure you my Captain, she is sea worthy and more. It is all automated, you could sail it with no other than yourself given its electronics. "You men shouldn't have spent this kind of money on me." Bill, the coxswain on board all of the ships Stannis commanded said..."you have been so kind to all of us, let us be kind to you Sir. We are wealthy men because of you." 

A wobbly Stannis said..."I thank you all!" Stannis said..."to hell with invitation cards...you are all welcome at my wedding!"

Davos screamed..."To our Captain!" A renound, 'Huzzah' woke much of the bay. 

It woke Lady Stark and Sansa.."What was that?" Oh nothing child...just ruffians hollering. 'Come Sansa it is your wedding day!' There is much to do. It is almost Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

Davos looked at his Captain...about to be married...'Sir, I'm afraid tradition says we have to dunk you in the water.' No...

'Yes Sir'....its a tradition as old as the Navy. "I'll kill any who..." at that 40 men rushed and drove their captain into the sea. All following him. 

40 plus one were treading water...the first thing Stannis said was... "is everyone safe?" Aye Sir, said Davos..."come lets swim to shore..." As soon as all were plucked out of the water the Mannis said. "Men...I thank you all!" One after the other knelt, 'you will always be our Captain' said a boy, well man now, who started as a midshipman under the tutelage of Stannis. 'You all honor me' and please be my guests at the wedding. But please look the part. 'Aye sir' said 40 voices. 

Catelyn was looking out the window..."Ned, so many vagabonds are out on the pier." Its a Naval custom wife. They gave him his gift for the nuptials and throw him in the water. 'But they all dove in after him, then swam ashore.' Thats good, it means they love him as their commander. Cat, he has lead men into battle and the ones here love him for it. I'm not saying he is the most personable man in the world, but he gains respect through his actions. "Well husband, he better remember he is being married today!" I doubt he forgot.

There is another thing Cat. I invited Jon to the wedding. "The bastard?" He wears his uniform, I swear you will not be humiliated. He will hardly be noticed. I thought he might like Judge Targaryan, she is coming as well. "Two outcasts?" I know Jon and have seen the same in her, they are both lonely Cat. "Just keep them away from me!" 

He is grown, and his own man. He may ask you to dance. "Your bastard son is your business not mine." It would be out of affection for you. "Affection for me? I hate him and he knows it." If he does ask...please be considerate, anything he asks will be to, if nothing else, make friends. "Huh" If you can't like him, play nice. 

I believe our daughter needs you at this hour. Lady Catelyn left in a tizzy...she was mad at her husband, Stannis, her daughter, ohh well everyone. Then she entered her daughters suite of rooms and heard her crying.


	20. Chapter 20

Cat found her daughter in her gown, crying. Not at the circumstances, nor at her betrothed...she was just scared. 

The young white haired woman was comforting her. She was dressed in Navy blue, hugging the bride. Lady Cat ordered all out. The Targaryan woman held a hand kerchief in front of Sansa and said...Blow! 

It was a tender gesture...not lost on Cat. Please...I must speak with my daughter. 

Dany left the brides chamber and felt alone until...a man said..."Hello, I am Jon Stark. I was told I am your escort today." He wore black and gold raiment...  
He was a few years younger than herself..but very handsome. "Your dress is very becoming." Well..tehehee..thank you! Your outfit is very...black. "Yes...the Lord Commander has few options at formal gatherings."

It serves you well. Do they still have a Lord Commander at the War College on the Wall? "Yes, it seems I am good at swordcraft, rifle and pistol the business masters degree doesn't hurt. I am young, but the Black Watch app, is very handy."

It allows orphans to find their parents. Bastards to claim a name. "Yes it does...but the purpose was for those without a hope to claim a life in service to the realm. I only made it so that those like me could find a respectable place. My father claimed me, my mother never did." 

Yes...I have used it to find derelict parents. Or parents looking for their children. I have used it in the courtroom. 

I just wanted to help my fellow bastards find a place in life...I'm glad it helped people...if nothing else. 

"Hmm...you are a dashing man...I welcome your escort. You know...you are a millionaire. "I'd rather know my mother." 

Maybe I could be your Aunt...(she said in hushed tones) and we could be naughty together?


End file.
